Cultivation
For human Martial Artists, regardless of whether they were Righteous or Evil, or proficient in Fingers, Palms, Legs, Feet, Punches, Sabres, or Swords... or any other proficiency, they all followed the following eleven ranks: Pupil, Warrior, Artist, Master, Great Master, Revered, King, Majesty or Emperor, Gentleman, Saint, and finally Supreme! Each rank contained Nine Grades, from the First Grade to the Ninth Grade. Martial Skills which used the Fists and Palms were generally called Martial Arts. And as such, practitioners of these skills would be called Martial Arts Pupil, Martial Arts Warrior, Martial Artist, Martial Arts Master, Martial Arts Great Master, Revered Martial Artist, Martial Artist King, Martial Artist Majesty, Martial Artist Gentleman, or Martial Artist Saint. If someone practised the Way of the Sabre, then they would be called Sabre Pupil, Sabre Warrior, Sabre Artist... or Sabre Saint! It was only for the Way of the Sword, that those of the Majesty rank were instead called "Emperor"; that was a rule which the first master of the Nine Tribulations Sword had decreed, but no one knew the reason behind the rule. Cultivation Realms Information Within the Nine Heavens Continent, the strength of martial arts cultivation is separated into levels, with each level consisting of nine grades. Before a practitioner is able to advance to the next grade, he or she will encounter ‘limits’. Only after breaking through those limits would he or she be able to achieve the next stage of cultivation. Usually, large bursts of energy are given out when a person manages to break through the limit and achieve the next stage of his or her martial cultivation. The limits are actually martial energy gaining access to more meridian channels within the body. Breaking those limits requires one to open the meridian channel bottlenecks within the body for the martial energy to flow. Normally, a little impurity from the body was pushed out during the breakthrough into Martial Warrior. This process was called Body Transformation. In principle, impurities from the periphery of the body are pushed out slowly with the gradual cultivation through the nine grades of Martial Warrior. The one after that was at the level of Martial Master. The Martial Master breakthrough was also the same with step by step process of getting rid of impurities from the body and getting the body ready for the cultivation path ahead. The impurities purged by a Martial Master were from the five organs in the body. This process was called Internal Transformation. After that, there was the Martial Great Master breakthrough. The impurities expelled during this stage were from the meridians. This was when a person truly began to walk on the path of cultivation. This process of getting rid of impurities was called Meridian Purification. Beyond that was the realm of Revered Martial Artist. When cultivating, the body could expel impurities from the deepest places inside the body – the impurities from within marrow of the body that was detrimental to cultivation. This was called Marrow Purification. Marrow Purification was the last step in the process of training the body. Cultivation follows three paths depending on the martial arts path a practitioner takes. The highest level for sword practioners is the Emperor level. There are numerous lower planes like nine heavens continent. In Nine heavens plane, highest cultivation level is supreme. After this stage, the divine soul shatters the spirit and enters heavenly void breaking which draws the heavenly punishment to reach the level of celestial being. They open the door to a great way and ascend to a higher plane. Category:Index